


Soulmate Sick

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: K-pop, Wanna One
Genre: Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Reader and Jisung get sick at the same time, is it coincidence or are the two related?





	1. Chapter 1

“Two minutes until you’re up Wanna One!” 

Jisung stood as he fidgets with his stage outfit and his in ear device, just to calm his nerves. Ever since they arrived at the studio, the mark on his neck had ached and felt like it was on fire, on and off, and no matter what, he couldn’t shake the feeling away. He turned around to his other members and showed them a smile.  

“Alright, group shout! Let’s do it just like we did at practice,” he shouted, gathering everyone together, hands in the middle of their circle.  

“WANNA ONE!” 

“FIGHTING!” 

You screamed and cheered, following the sounds of the rest of the crowd. It wasn’t your initial thought to buy a ticket and come here, but your friend had pleaded for you to join her so you relented and went with her. Plus, it’s nice to watch idols perform live anyways.  

“WANNA ONE’S NEXT!” your friend shouted over all the noise. You tried to smile at her but an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of your stomach.  

“Hey, are you okay?” your friend whispered into your ear when she noticed the odd look on your face.  

“I- I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right...” you whispered back, right hand unconsciously rubbing at the bandana wrapped around your left wrist.  

“Your wrist is glowing,” she whispered to you and when you looked down, your left wrist was glowing bright blue.  

“I need some air...” 

“Do you want me to join you??” your friend asked, concern on her face. You shook your head and quickly manouvered through the crowd to head out, moments before Wanna One hit the stage. Your legs went as fast as they could, outside into some fresh air, the glowing wrist burning and leaving you with a slight fever. The cold air did little to help and all you wanted to do was go home and sleep it off, hoping it’ll go away.  

While you were outside trying to cool yourself down, inside, Wanna One were onstage, going through their performance. Jisung felt hot under all his outfit layers and he felt like he was on the brink of suffocation, but he waved it off and put it to the hotness of the lighting and being on stage itself. He felt that something wasn’t right, the area under his neck burning more than it had before. With a deep breath, he powered through the dance and made it. Barely.  

»»» 

In less than a week, everything had turned upside down. Your fever which you deemed a 2 that night, had risen to an alarming 20, which left you in a sweating, uncomfortable mess in your own bed. Your friend had called in a doctor to check on you but his diagnosis was: 

“She was in the same vicinity as her soulmate, that’s the cause of the fever and unless she finds and meets with him, there’s really not a lot I can do to help,” 

He did give you some fever reducing medication, but they didn’t last very long.  

After that visit, you and your friend were left with a massive treasure hunt, that you weren’t really up to playing. At one point in your delirious state of mind, your friend had told you about Wanna One’s performance from the live show, how Jisung looked deathly pale and how she noticed the same blue glow on him that you had on your wrist that night. She concluded her story by suggesting that Jisung may be your soulmate and for those few moments after, you stared at her in disbelief and wondered if _she_ was the delirious one.  

But you started to think that it wasn’t such a far fetched idea when articles about Jisung’s health started to pop up.  

 **Wanna** **One’s Yoon** **Jisung** **will be** **absent from promotion activities due to health concerns.**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you finally get to meet Jisung?

_**Wanna**   **One’s Yoon**   **Jisung**   **will be**   **absent from promotion activities due to health concerns.**  _

Jisung laid on the couch, wrapped in layers of blankets, in much the same condition as you. He was taken straight to the hospital after that nights performance because he almost fainted as soon as he was backstage. The doctor had diagnosed him as overworked at the time but after a day or two rest, he still wasn’t getting any better. In fact,  he got even worse. His fever rose higher and higher, to the point where he just wanted to live in the cold waters of the bathtub.  

Their manager then called the doctor for another check up and after a thorough check, he was diagnosed as having met his soulmate. That left them in a bigger hole than they started with.  

The managers had called up all the venues Wanna One had visited in the last week to see if any of the staff had the same symptoms but having no luck there. They even asked if any of the other visitors or maybe fans had shown that they were sick, the answer to that was a meek no because let’s face it, there are always hundreds of visitors and fans who go to see Wanna One and they just don’t have the time to remember each and every one of them.  

That’s why when your friend had rung the company to explain your situation, the managers she was talking to sounded hesitant about the whole thing and she understood. Jisung is a well known Idol and if this came to be true, the implications were massive to deal with. You sat right next to her as she was on the phone and you felt sorry for her, having to go through the motions of understanding but wanting to get to a solution. The phone call ended with a frustrated sigh and you knew it was a lost cause.  

“We have to go over there ourselves,” your friend exclaimed with determination.  

“Are you insane?!” you exclaimed back to her in your weak state. “Do you see how sick I am now?? We’ll cause a scene!” 

“Would you rather stay here and get even worse by the day?” you stared at your friend in disbelief and you knew she was right. Leaving your situation alone will only make things worse. Fatally worse. And even if you could handle a few more days of this, that doesn’t mean you would impose it on Jisung.  

At the YMC building, one of Wanna One’s managers have called a meeting with the hyung line, minus Jisung, who was in strict orders to stay home.  

“I think we found who the soulmate is...” the manager started, with a small frown.  

“Oh that’s great! Will we be meeting her soon??” Sungwoon asked, excitement in his voice and on his face. Even Minhyun was excited at the news. Their manager remained silent and in minutes, both Sungwoon and Minhyun’s smiles disappeared from their faces.  

“Is something wrong?” Minhyun dared to ask and the grim look on his managers face gave him his answer.  

“The others are a bit...cautious, if I can call it that. You understand how easily this could blow out of proportion, they just want to be extra careful,” 

“Well what do we do? We can’t just leave him like this, he’ll only get worse!” Sungwoon’s voice accidently rose, as frustration came off him in waves. He sat back down and immediately apologised, but the question still lingered, what are they going to do now?  

“I’ve got a plan, but no one can know about it...especially the other managers,” 

 

"Tell me again where we're going..." you croaked, shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat.  

"Fine, I'll tell you again...I'm not going to say because then something bad will happen," your friend told you as she drove on. With your mind not settled, you eventually arrive at your destination; an underground carpark.  

 _Great, why does it feel like I'm being kidnapped?_  

You didn't move until your friend came over and opened your door for you, a look of confusion and exhaustion on your face. She helped you out and helped you walk through the carpark and into the lift lobby. Whilst in the lift, you notice her fingers typing away on her phone but you didn't have the energy to peek over and see who she was messaging. You leant heavily on the lift wall, as the numbers on the screen slowly changed with every floor up.  

The lift finally stopped on level four with a ding, and when the doors opened, there was someone waiting on the other side.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend takes you to the YMC building...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone is still reading this...but here you go.

_ The lift finally stopped on level four with a ding, and when the doors opened, there was someone waiting on the other side.  _

"Are you Min Jee-ssi?" your friend asked the girl and she nodded with a smile.  

"You must be the one I've been messaging, and this is your friend?" she asked as she looked at you with a concerned look. You bowed as much as you could in your weakened state and then followed as she led the way down the corridor.  

"Could you tell me where we are now??" you asked your friend with an exasperated tone. Min Jee looked at you with a confused look and your friend looked at you with a small smile.  

"Umm...this is the YMC building...we're here to see Jisung..." your friend told you in a small tone of voice, a whisper almost.  

"We're what?!" you whispered yell at her, making all three of you stop your trek.  

"This is why I didn't want to tell you ok...I knew you would blow up like this. Look, the managers weren't too keen on you meeting Jisung, like at all. But one of them, he knew you were the real deal and he wants to see Jisung get better. Don't you want Jisung better? Don't you want to get better?" you wanted to fight her, you really did, but at this moment in time, all your comebacks had disappeared. With a heavy, defeated sigh, you relented and motioned for Min Jee to keep going.  

After a couple of turns, your skin colour, which had paled in the last few days, had slowly turned back to its original colour. There was even a slight glow.  

"How are you feeling?" Your friend asked as he stared at you, and you had to blink a couple times to understand her question.  

"...I feel better..." you answered in a confused tone.  

"Your skin is glowing. We must be getting closer..."  

In a meeting room down the hall, Sungwoon and Minhyun waited impatiently with Jisung and their manager. As the minutes ticked by, Jisung's health started to get better. From being hunched over, almost asleep on the table, to sitting up straight and a smile on his face.  

"Hyung...?" Sungwoon called out, disbelief in his eyes. Both Minhyun and their manager looked to Jisung and they too end up with the same expression on their faces.  

"She's coming right? I can feel it," he told them, his smile grown bigger slightly.  

"Please don't bounce off the walls yet..." Minhyun whispered and Sungwoon had to surpress the urge to laugh out.  

"I won't, I think I'm getting nervous," Jisung replied, almost about to get out of his seat but the sound of the doorknob rattling, the sign of someone wanting to come in. Then there was a knock... 

You were all in front of the meeting room door, your heart racing more than it has been. Your nerves were getting to you and you wondered what awaited on the other side. 

_"Come in,"_

With a knock and the turn of the knob, you were led inside.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you meet Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter, before the epilogue.

The lady went in first, someone the boys had seen around before, then after her, you and your friend, someone they've never seen. Obviously one of you was Jisung's soulmate, but could they tell which one? As soon as the door closed behind you, Jisung stood up and walked over. Without a second thought, you also walked over and both you and Jisung met halfway. The smiles on your faces never left and you wondered how you weren't aching from it.  

Jisung stared as your hand started to rise and before he could even react, your finger had booped him on the nose. His own hand reached up and ghosted over his nose in disbelief, and he wondered if he could do the same to her without it being awkward.  

He hesitated, then his hand reached over and cupped your face ever so gently, his thumb caressed your cheek slowly. His touches sent tingles down your spine and with the look on his face, you knew Jisung was feeling it too.  

"I'm sorry...I shouldn’t have been there that day. This is such a mess," you apologised, as you stopped staring at him and looked down to the floor.  

"I don't think you should be blaming yourself," who said it, you're not really sure who because you weren't paying attention. But at those words, you turned to look at your friend with a slight glare.  

"I don't think you should be blaming your friend either..." You heard Jisung say and he laughed nervously. A deep sigh left your lips and your shoulders slumped. Jisung went back to his seat and your friend motioned for you to sit next to her. 

"As you can tell, this is a very serious matter. Not everyone at this company approves of you two meeting and you're lucky we could set this up today...unfortunately, we need to hurry it a little otherwise we risk the chance of getting caught," the manager said and you can see the seriousness in his eyes, yet to you they seemed soft.  

"Um...mister manager sir..." you started and you could hear a small laugh coming from one of the boys. "...I know how serious and dangerous this is, honestly, it's the only thing I've been thinking about these past few days. We haven't and we don’t plan to let any of this slip, I can't let the reputation and work of these boys sink because of this. It will not be my intention to let it get in the way of their work," the manager gave you a small smile but you could tell there was a sigh at the end just wanting to come out. 

"As much as I want to say that it'll be enough, as their manager, I really don't trust these boys...." he laughed as the boys whined out and protested.  

"I'll allow both of you to exchange numbers and whenever possible, as far as my secrecy allows me, I can help arrange for some time. I understand being apart from each other too much can hurt but I hope you both can keep fighting it,"  

Your friend who hasn't said anything, raised her hand.  

"Uh...I heard that there's medication you can take to help in such situations. I searched information on it and I'm hoping to get my friend on it and see if it works..." she said as she pulled the information out on her phone and handed it to the manager. 

"Hmm, looks like something we can look into," you all talked some more about what was to happen and soon, the manager claimed it was time to finish the meeting.  

“I guess I’ll message you later?” Jisung casually asked, like you didn’t just meet a couple hours ago. You nodded shyly and looked at him with a small smile.  

“Do you think... I can meet the family some time?”  

“Aish, you want to meet more of these brats?” Jisung joked to the protest of Sungwoon and Minhyun. 


	5. Epilogue

A FEW MONTHS LATER 

 

 _Incoming video call from_ _Jisungie_  

Your phone rang out in the semi silence of your house, your friend currently out of the house at work. You were sitting at the coffee table, study books all laid out and opened in front you as soft piano music played in the background. Without even looking to check the caller ID, you picked the call up and placed your phone upright in front of you, your eyes still trained on the notes directly in front of you.  

 _"HELLO!!"_  

Loud shouts came from the screen and it made you jump at the sudden volume, pen flying out of your fingers into the air as it landed somewhere unseen. 

"Geez you scared me!" you exclaimed as you finally looked at your phone screen. Your eyes widened as you see not only Jisung but ten other boys. Jisung had the heart to laugh at your jumping.  

 _"We're sorry_ _noona_ _, we didn't mean to scare you!"_ one of them said, which one you couldn't really tell.  

 _"Wah..._ _noona_ _looks so pretty!"_ you giggled as they all talked over each other.  

"Boys, please...one at a time..." you told them with a smile.  

 _"You wanted to meet the family, so here they are!"_ Jisung told you as everyone said hello again.  

 _"It took us awhile to find time...but we're all finally together, yay!"_ you laughed as you waved frantically at the screen. Jisung then introduced everyone (even though you already knew half of them thanks to your friend) and you were amazed at their sheer energy.  

 _"_ _Noona_ _, you should come visit us sometime..."_  

"Aish, you know I can't do that...how are you even calling me anyway? Aren't you going to get caught??" you chewed your bottom lip at the thought. Even after all this time, the relationship between you and Jisung was kept hidden, with the other members and that one manager as the exception. It was still considered risky if you were to out yourselves, so the both of you kept it quiet, well, as quiet as ten other boys can.  

 _"We're taking a break and manager got us some time..."_ Jisung explained and you reminded them that they should thank him later. The boys talked to you for some time before the manager came into view and quietly told them that it was time to get back.  

 _"_ _Awww_ _...we wanted to talk to_ _noona_ _more..."_  

 _"Yeah, she's fun!"_  

"That's ok, we'll talk again later...work hard!" 

 _"We will, study hard_ _noona_ _"_  

"Look after yourselves!" The boys all said their goodbyes and soon left the screen, which left only Jisung.  

 _"_ _They're_ _a loud_ _bunch_ _aren't they?"_ Jisung asked you and you had to laugh.  

"Well, they must get if from you!"  

 _"HEY!"_ you laughed at him with a big smile.  

"You should go, I'll see you later ok? Look after yourself,"  

 _"I'll message you later when I'm done,"_  

"Goodbye Jisung-ahh!" 


End file.
